Gully of the Dead
by NeroliDoll
Summary: Inspired by Raymond Williams' The Assassin & Arabian mythology. What if ghouls appeared in Norman England?... Methinks it would look pretty weird, hehheh Rated M for grisly scenes.


**Мертвяцкий овражек**

Сэр Хьюберт Маршал не знал, откуда они пришли. Возможно, они поднялись из адских бездн, где обитали под предводительством самого Антихриста, проникнув в мир людей через глубокие трещины-туннели, что пронизывают земную твердь до самых ее недр. А быть может, они забрели в поместье Маршалов с отдаленных заброшенных некрополей, на которых покоились останки римских завоевателей, пришедших сюда столетия назад и оставивших свои кости гнить в этих варварских землях.

Считалось, что эти твари водятся в выжженных пустынях и мертвых городах восточных империй, а в Нормандии и Британии о них знали лишь понаслышке.  
О них рассказывали торговцы с Востока, темнолицые и черноволосые, закутанные в яркие одеяния, с короткими кривыми мечами на поясах. Торговцы прибывали на длинных галерах, груженных шелками и пряностями, которые они выгодно сбывали у купцов-нормандцев и, в свою очередь, закупали тонкую шерсть и белокурых невольниц.  
Закончив дела и загрузив трюмы галер новым товаром, торговцы собирались в местных тавернах, где коротали время перед отплытием, рассказывая свои жутковатые предания.  
Были среди них и истории о звероподобных пожирателях мертвечины, которых торговцы называли «гуль», или «кутруб». Эти чудовища обитали среди песков пустынь, в развалинах древних городов и на заброшенных могильниках. К тому же они были оборотнями, и нередко являлись путникам в образе прекрасных дев, заманивая их вглубь пустыни, где разрывали несчастным глотки и пожирали мертвые тела. Не гнушались гули и покойниками, которых выкапывали из свежих могил и тут же съедали без излишних церемоний.

Многие саксы и норманны уверяли, что не раз видали вервольфов и оживших мертвецов, что ни с того ни с сего начинали шевелиться и подниматься из своих гробов, не дожидаясь погребения (последнее случалось настолько часто, что в доме с усопшим нередко дежурил воин с топором, готовый уложить беспокойного покойника обратно в гроб, буде тому вздумается не вовремя воскреснуть).  
Однако гули никому из местных не встречались – очевидно, холодный и промозглый климат Нормандии был им не по нраву.

Потому-то сэр Хьюберт Маршал был слегка удивлен, впервые увидев гулей на земле своего поместья. Его не особо интересовало, откуда они взялись, но предположительно, их привлек запах падали, поднимавшийся над глубоким рвом у задней стены поместья. Этот ров сэр Хьюберт прозвал «мертвяцким овражком».

Сказать по правде, сэр Хьюберт не отличался остроумием и напрочь лишен был чувства юмора, но название «мертвяцкий овражек» попадало в самую точку.

Глубокая, непонятного происхождения расселина в земле подбиралась к самому краю каменной стены, окружавшей крепость Маршалов.  
Слуги сэра Хьюберта приноровились использовать расселину для хозяйственных нужд, выплескивая туда кухонные помои и швыряя отбросы, а иногда и тушу околевшей лошади или труп издохшей гончей. Но сам хозяин поместья использовал овраг в иных, более практичных целях.

Сэр Хьюберт был непревзойденным мастером пыток. Его мастерство было сродни искусству музыканта, в совершенстве овладевшего инструментом.  
«Инструментом» сэра Хьюберта было человеческое тело, на котором с виртуозностью палача-профессионала он мог сыграть целую симфонию боли. Он в точности знал, какие раны нужно нанести, чтобы вызвать у жертвы лишь тихий стон, и как сделать так, чтобы превратить человека в комок вопящей плоти. Запершись наедине с жертвой в самом темном подвале поместья, сэр Хьюберт с упоением предавался своему искусству.  
Несмотря на толстые стены и отсутствие окон, крики истязаемых были отчетливо слышны даже за пределами крепости.

Как истинный профессионал, сэр Хьюберт обходился минимумом средств. Сложные и утонченные орудия пыток, доставшиеся молодым народам Европы в наследство от Римской империи, сэр Хьюберт считал излишеством. Ему достаточно было пары жаровен с горящими угольями да нескольких раскаленных добела штырей. Настоящий мастер способен работать тонко и деликатно, располагая даже самыми примитивными орудиями.

В результате пыток жертвы, как правило, умирали. Если жертва оказывалась слишком живучей, то сэр Хьюберт добивал ее с помощью кинжала-мизерикордии, который носил с собой специально для таких случаев. Далее возникал вопрос, как избавиться от мертвого тела. Эту проблему сэр Хьюберт решал очень просто. «Мертвяцкий овражек», как он с нежностью называл расселину за стеной крепости. По приказу сэра Хьюберта слуги оттаскивали изувеченное тело к краю стены и сбрасывали в овраг. На счету хозяина поместья было столько убитых, что они могли бы заполнить небольшое кладбище, но сэр Хьюберт считал обряд погребения совершенно излишним. Хватит с них и расселины в земле.

При этом сэр Хьюберт был осторожен и уважал закон, не желая навлечь на себя гнев коронованного герцога Вильгельма Нормандского. Своих жертв он выбирал преимущественно из числа простолюдинов, судьба которых Вильгельма вряд ли бы обеспокоила. Кроме того, он никогда не повергал жертву пыткам, не обвинив ее предварительно в том или ином правонарушении. Никто не посмел бы упрекнуть сэра Хьюберта в том, что он истязает людей по своей прихоти. О, нет. Сэр Хьюберт вершит правосудие над преступниками.

Правда, сформулировать обвинение порой бывало затруднительно. Насколько сэр Хьюберт был находчив в изобретении новых способов истязаний, настолько ограниченной была его фантазия во всех прочих вопросах. Кончилось тем, что он нанял некого субъекта по имени Уильям Плейг, знакомого с римским правом и владеющего грамотой. Обязанностью Плейга было составлять список прегрешений и преступлений, что он и выполнял с завидным тщанием. Сей грамотей особенно любил формулировку: «преступные мысли, шпионство и заговор» – в конце концов, в этом можно обвинить кого угодно.  
Такая формулировка нравилась и сэру Хьюберту. Он предъявлял это обвинение настолько часто, что в итоге сам почти уверовал в неведомых врагов, что плетут сети дьявольских заговоров вокруг его персоны.

Мысли о возможном заговоре вызывали у сэра Хьюберта неведомые ему прежде приступы тоски и смутной тревоги. Теперь он все чаще уединялся в своем подвале с жаровнями – крики истязаемых отвлекали его от тяжких мыслей,– и все больше тел летело в «мертвяцкий овражек» со стены крепости.

Когда сэр Хьюберт, по настоянию местного епископа, женился, его подозрительность усилилась еще больше. Он пока еще не дошел до того, чтобы обвинять в шпионаже собственную супругу, леди Маршал, но соглядатаи и отравители, подосланные враждебными лордами, мерещились ему чуть ли не в каждом углу.  
По личной инициативе грамотей Плейг начал выполнять еще и обязанности дегустатора. Сообразительный Плейг отлично понимал, что мнительного сюзерена никто травить не собирается, а должность дегустатора имела целый ряд преимуществ, например, возможность сидеть за одним столом с хозяином, вкушать самые лучшие блюда и пить самые тонкие вина. Главное – напускать на себя скорбный вид, будто каждый проглоченный кусок может оказаться последним.

Одновременно с мыслями о заговоре у сэра Хьюберта стало возникать неодолимое желание подняться на террасу и заглянуть в овраг. Никогда прежде его не интересовала посмертная судьба убитых им людей. Он забывал о них, едва только их сбрасывали со стены. Но сейчас ему все чаще вспоминались россказни норманнов о покойниках, поднимающихся из гробов. Его преследовал смутный страх, что непогребенные мертвецы вдруг оживут, выберутся из оврага и двинутся к поместью.

Одной бессонной ночью он уступил своему желанию. Тайком покинув супружеское ложе, сэр Хьюберт вышел на террасу и, склонившись над оврагом, осторожно заглянул внутрь.  
Все было спокойно. Над «мертвяцким овражком» поднимался тяжелый запах тления. Трупы в различной стадии разложения лежали там, где их оставили. Не было никаких признаков того, чтобы который-нибудь из мертвецов вознамерился воскреснуть.  
Постояв немного над оврагом, сэр Хьюберт вернулся в опочивальню и вскоре забылся безмятежным сном.

С той поры у него вошло в привычку время от времени наведываться к своему «овражку». Глухими ночами он в одиночестве выходил на террасу, не захватив с собой ни свечи, ни факела, и глядел в расселину, освещенную лишь светом луны и звезд. Сэр Хьюберт следил за кропотливой работой червей и жуков-могильщиков, наблюдая, как постепенно оголяются кости. Иногда над трупами грызлись бродячие псы. Иногда он замечал жирных крыс, шныряющих среди мертвых тел.

В одну из таких ночей сэр Хьюберт увидел нечто странное.  
Овраг кишел какими-то тварями.  
Это были явно не собаки и не волки.  
Их тощие тела были покрыты клочковатой шерстью, больше напоминавшей человеческие волосы. Твари передвигались иногда на четвереньках, иногда нелепыми скачками, прыгая с одного трупа на другой, но чаще они ходили на двух ногах, ковыляя и заваливаясь вперед. Их подвижные торчащие уши и загнутые когти наводили на мысль о звериной природе, в то время как ощеренные морды, как у гиен или шакалов, имели мерзостное сходство с человеческими лицами.

Как завороженный, сэр Хьюберт наблюдал за чудищами, пожиравшими мертвую плоть. Ему смутно вспомнилась услышанная где-то легенда о гулях-оборотнях из аравийских пустынь. Оказывается, эти чудовища водились не только в пустынях, но и в северных землях за Ла-Маншем.  
Сэр Хьюберт испытывал не столько страх, сколько любопытство. В этих тварях было нечто притягательное. Кроме того, сэру Хьюберту понравились их застольные манеры.

На следующую ночь гули пришли снова. Пищи в «мертвяцком овражке» было достаточно, чтобы прокормить целую стаю гулей в течение нескольких недель. На третью ночь, после того как стражники сбросили со стены свежего мертвеца, гули тут же оставили старые трупы и набросились на тело, из ран которого еще сочилась кровь. Хотя гули были падальщиками, только что убитая добыча ценилась больше.

А в это время сэр Хьюберт, свесившись с края стены, подобно горгулье, с жадным любопытством наблюдал, как чудовища пожирают растерзанные тела.

Он восхищался этими тварями. Интересно, спрашивал он себя, какова на вкус мертвая плоть? Пару раз ему даже приходила в голову шальная мысль спрыгнуть со стены в овраг и присоединиться к их пиршествам. На это сэр Хьюберт, однако, не решился.  
Он все же побаивался гулей. Когда однажды одно из чудищ на миг отвлеклось от трапезы и, подняв голову, поглядело на сэра Хьюберта, щеря клыки в гротескной ухмылке, сэр Хьюберт с неподдельным ужасом отшатнулся и поспешил скрыться в стенах крепости

Кроме сэра Хьюберта, никто больше не замечал присутствия гулей. Сам же он не счел нужным делиться с кем-либо своими наблюдениями.

Обычно гули обходили эту местность стороной. Климат Британии был слишком сырым и холодным, к тому же здесь беспрестанно вспыхивали войны и стычки между королем-нормандцем и мятежными лордами.  
Но когда неутолимый голод гнал их по туннелям в поисках пищи, они случайно наткнулись на овраг, наполненный гниющей плотью. Им не было дела до того, каким образом мертвые тела оказались в овраге. Они обнаружили источник обильной пищи, поэтому решено было задержаться здесь на некоторое время.

Гули сразу заприметили человека на краю стены. Он был здесь в первую ночь их пиршества, и все последующие ночи тоже. Человек не поднимал шума и не мешал их трапезе. Убивать его не было нужды – в овраге и без того полно было пищи. Короче говоря, присутствие сэра Хьюберта гулей никак не смущало. Пусть себе стоит и глазеет.

Гули способны к логическим умозаключениям, и они быстро уловили связь между человеком на террасе и мертвыми телами в овраге. Когда со стороны поместья начинали доноситься вопли истязаемых жертв, они выползали из невидимых щелей и собирались на дне оврага, как голодные гиены, терпеливо ожидая вожделенное лакомство.

Гули не испытывали к сэру Хьюберту ни благодарности, ни дружеских чувств. Он приносил им пищу, и они воспринимали это как должное.

Постепенно между гулями и сэром Хьюбертом установились своего рода деловые отношения. Хозяин поместья исправно поставлял гулям свежее мясо, а те, в свою очередь, избавляли сэра Хьюберта от малоприятного соседства с непогребенными мертвецами.

Но однажды все закончилось.

Когда в одну из ночей в крепости раздались крики и проклятия, гули по своему обыкновению собрались у стены на склоне оврага.

Крики длились недолго. Вскоре все затихло, и воцарилась гробовая тишина. Спустя некоторое время на террасе появились стражники. В страшной спешке они сбросили со стены несколько тел и тут же немедленно убрались. Одно из тел было страшно истерзано – над ним явно потрудился сэр Хьюберт. Второй труп в одежде стражника был почти нетронут, за исключением взрезанного горла. В третьем трупе гули с изумлением признали самого сэра Хьюберта.  
Хозяин поместья лежал неестественно скрючившись, с остекленевшими глазами и лицом, на котором навсегда застыла гримаса боли и ненависти.

Гули не испытывали к нему привязанности при жизни, и сейчас не почувствовали скорби утраты.  
Плоть сэра Хьюберта оказалась несколько неприятной на вкус. Этот своеобразный привкус свидетельствовал о наличии в теле сильнейшего яда – для гулей, впрочем, абсолютно безвредного. Очевидно, страх сэра Хьюберта перед заговорщиками-отравителями оказался не беспочвенным…

Гули были слишком увлечены трапезой, поэтому не сразу заметили, что на террасе появился еще один человек. То была леди Маршал, супруга – теперь уже вдова сэра Хьюберта.  
Склонившись над оврагом, она впивалась глазами в падальщиков, пирующих над трупом сэра Хьюберта. Ее легкая накидка развевалась на ночном ветру, как крылья гарпии, а на красивом бледном лице блуждала улыбка.  
Когда от ее бывшего супруга осталась лишь груда костей, леди Маршал злорадно ухмыльнулась – ее белые зубы сверкнули в свете луны. Отвернувшись, она запахнула на груди тонкий шелковый плащ и неспешно покинула террасу.

Гули способны мыслить логически. Они сразу поняли, что, раз уж сэр Хьюберт преставился, поживиться тут будет нечем… если только его преемники не продолжат эту традицию с выбрасыванием трупов в ров.  
Но их надежды не оправдались. Новый хозяин поместья – некто сэр де Бург – велел засыпать злополучный овраг известью и забросать землей. Гулям ничего не оставалось, как вернуться в туннели и искать новые места погребений.

Сюзерен де Бург терпеть не мог сэра Хьюберта, считая того грубым тупым животным. При этом де Бург с алчной завистью поглядывал на земли и богатства Маршалов. Несправедливо, когда безмозглая скотина Хьюберт владеет такими сокровищами, а благородный муж де Бург вынужден довольствоваться скромным имением.

Сэр де Бург был неглупым человеком. Зная норов Хьюберта, он понимал, что с ним лучше не враждовать. Поэтому де Бург решил действовать дипломатически, уговорив свою сестру выйти замуж за Хьюберта Маршала. Когда Хьюберт помрет, де Бург вступит в законное владение его землями.  
Однако сэр Хьюберт обладал завидным здоровьем. Дожидаться его естественной смерти пришлось бы неопределенно долго. Де Бургу следовало либо принять известные меры, либо оставить свои мечты о сокровищах Маршалов…

Задача была не из легких, учитывая болезненную мнительность Хьюберта, которому повсюду мерещились заговорщики, и он не жалел денег на охранников.  
Наконец де Бург уговорил молодого нормандца из своей личной охраны решиться на это рискованное дело. Руфус Фламбард (так звали нормандца) неплохо владел мечом и кинжалом, но при этом был недалекого ума. Де Бургу ничего не стоило убедить Руфуса, что убив Хьюберта, он получит его поместье и красавицу леди Маршал в придачу.

Само собой разумеется, сюзерен и не думал выполнять это обещание.

Покушение на Хьюберта стоило Руфусу жизни, но это было даже к лучшему. Если бы Руфус потребовал от де Бурга обещанной награды, парня пришлось бы прикончить, а сэр де Бург не любил насилие.

Став хозяином поместья, де Бург первым делом распорядился срыть треклятый овраг, откуда несло, как из развороченного склепа. Слухи о странных шалостях Хьюберта оказались правдой. Склоны оврага были усеяны мертвыми телами, большинство из которых было обглодано до костей. Очевидно, овраг привлекал стаи голодных хищников из соседних лесов.  
Когда «мертвяцкий овражек» сравняли с землей, сэр де Бург вздохнул с облегчением. Теперь ничто не мешало ему наслаждаться жизнью.  
Леди Маршал могла бы поведать много интересного о кончине сэра Хьюберта, но она предпочитала хранить молчание.


End file.
